


Sprite e Coca-cola

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Estávamos num banquinho no alto de uma encosta, debaixo de algumas árvores, de frente pro mar. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sprite e Coca-cola

**Author's Note:**

> Conto escrito com [este](http://heartworm.dreamwidth.org/1139.html) prompt da comunidade Heartworm.

Era quase oito da noite e o sol ainda dava as caras. Estávamos num banquinho no alto de uma encosta, debaixo de algumas árvores, de frente pro mar. Você tinha me trazido minutos antes uma Sprite e pra você, uma Coca. Eu não tinha calado a minha boca a tarde inteira, mas naquele momento eu só bebia o refrigerante e olhava o mar lá embaixo. Amava aquelas cores. O verde da encosta, a areia perolada, o azul cintilante e todos os tons de amarelo, laranja, rosa e lilás do por do sol. 

\- "Saber que aquelas noites cuja doçura continuarão retornando à terra e ao mar quando nos formos, sim, isso nos ajuda a morrer." - ela disse do nada.

Era uma citação de um livro que eu estava lendo. Eu nunca iria conseguir me lembrar das palavras exatas. Olhei para ela sem saber como ela sabia daquilo e porquê citara Camus. Mas ela continuou fitando o mar. Seus olhos de fantasma eram tão vivos quanto aqueles que eu nunca tinha visto. Meu coração doía, apertava; torcido ainda batia forte como se quisesse se soltar de suas artérias. Eu morreria naquele momento.


End file.
